


Mr. Perfect Can’t Sew

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: Randomized FanFiction [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Yu just wants to make Nanako a present.
Relationships: Narukami Yu & Tatsumi Kanji, Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Seta Souji & Tatsumi Kanji, Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: Randomized FanFiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631191
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Mr. Perfect Can’t Sew

**Author's Note:**

> Randomized prompt this time: Persona/Persona 4/Kanji x Yu/Fluff

”Uh, Senpai?” Kanji looked over to his friend who was focusing hard on the...amalgamation of a teddy bear in his hands.

”Huh?” Yu didn't look up from his bear, he just kept moving his needle.

Kanji scratched the back of his head, ”Do you need help?” Kanji asked, Yu was definitely having some problems...

Yu sighed, ”No I can do this myself, ” Yu trying to focus harder. Kanji was so used to Yu being perfect at everything, he automatically assumed the boy would be good at sewing and knitting...yeah he wasn't.

”Uh, senpai, your sleeve, ” Kanji spoke awkwardly. Yu finally looked at Kanji confused, he pulled his left hand up only to discover his sleeve was sewed to the bear, Yu sighed. ”I got it, ” is all Kanji said as he walked to his friend with a pair of cloth scissors. He asked another question, ”You want me to cut the bear or your sleeve?”

Yu responded, ”Sleeve.” he looked down sadly, as the scissors sliced through his sleeve. He sighed again, ”It’s not that bad is it?”

Kanji stared at the...bear? ”U-uh, yeah, ” Kanji stuttered out.

Yu sighed again, ”Your lying aren't you?” he set the bear down and leaned back in his chair, ”I really wanted to make this perfect for Nanako’s birthday, but I don't think I can do this.”

”Why not?” Kanji asked, picking up the mutant bear. Yu just stared sadly at the amalgamation, ”Senpai you're not gonna get right on the first try, just try again, ” Kanji never thought he would be saying those words to Yu.

Yu’s eyes lit up and he smiled, ”You’re right, Kanji.” As he snatched the bear(?) back.

”And even if you mess up the second and third time, Nana-chan will still take it, ” Kanji explained, ”She would happily accept any gift from you!”

Yu chuckled before saying, ”Yeah, but I’d rather not scar her for life, with whatever this is.”

Kanji smiled at Yu, ”Yeah I guess you're right, what is it even supposed to be?” he joked, the bear soon hit him softly in the face.

”Hey! It's a cat, you can't tell?” Yu said, trying to sound mad instead of bursting out laughing. Kanji laughed at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
